Remember Me
by SingingInTheMoon
Summary: Mientras Blaine, luego de haber salido de prisión, se recupera de un tiempo emocionalmente difícil e intenta superar la monotonía de su vida cotidiana, conoce a un joven con una interesante perspectiva de la vida y un pasado difícil. Dejándose llevar por la idea de vengarse, Blaine accede a hacer algo que podría lastimar a Kurt ¿Que pasará si el amor se cruza en medio del camino?
1. Chapter 1

El ruido de la puerta sólida de metal rechinando al abrirse hizo que Blaine se enderezara rápidamente en el lúgubre catre de su inestable y cutre celda para ver a tres oficiales acercándose a el.

''Es el día, Anderson, es un alivio saber que ya no veremos tu trasero por aquí.'' Dijo Phill, el policía de tez negra.

''Estoy bastante seguro de que mis ex-compañeros de celda lo extrañarán.'' Respondió el moreno, que nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacer enojar a los oficiales.

''Eres desagradable.'' Le dijo Phill negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el y uno de los otros oficiales lo obligaban a pararse y lo tomaban uno de cada brazo, aferrando las manos a el uniforme naranja del moreno, haciendo que camine fuera de la desagradable celda blindada donde había estado sobreviviendo la mayor parte de los últimos dos años, condujéndolo por los pasillos.

''Recuerda que estarás en libertad condicional, así que procura no meterte en problemas, así nos harás la vida más fácil a todos.'' Le dijo el oficial Burt, con el cual Blaine tenía mal historial.

''Oh vamos, sé que vas a extrañarme, cariño.'' Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante a el hombre uniformado.

''No me provoques, Anderson. No me obligues a encontrar una forma de hacer que te encierren en un lugar peor que este.'' Advirtió el oficial Hummel con una mirada dura y fría.

Luego de una larga caminata por los pasillos, llegaron a lo que sería la habitación principal de ese lugar. Esos minutos hicieron que Blaine realmente estuviera agradecido de estar saliendo de ese lugar, los techos altos lo incomodaban y el establecimiento en general tenía un ambiente pesado y angustioso. Había llegado el día, unos minutos más y sería libre -condicionalmente- pero libre en fin. Ya había firmado todos los papeles necesarios en el transcurso de los días anteriores. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y eso lo alegraba.

Pudo distinguir a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Sebastian, y a su hermana menor Angie sonriendole. Se acercaron a el y cada uno le dio un abrazo, la pequeña de ojos verdes -ahora cristalizados por las lágrimas- se negaba a soltarlo.

''Te extrañé, gran tonto.'' Murmuró la niña de rizos rubios en el abrazo. Lo único que Blaine lamentaba de haber estado encerrado por dos años era haberse perdido ese tiempo de la vida de Angie. Ella y Blaine siempre fueron muy unidos. Todos los días, Blaine solía ir a buscarla a la escuela y llevarla por el camino largo al rededor del parque a merendar a Starbucks, y en el transcurso ella le contaba que habían aprendido en el día, lo molestas que eran la mayoría de sus compañeras, o las cosas que pasaban en casa, ya que Blaine se había mudado con Sebastian a los 16 años. Y el le contaba que había hecho en su día, si la notaba decaída le contaba chistes o anécdotas graciosas para animarla, o le contaba en que problemas se había metido, ya que siempre había al menos uno que contar. Blaine lamentaba haber desperdiciado dos años con su hermana de ahora 11 años de edad. Básicamente, Angie era su vida.

Su padre era una persona fría, que nunca mostró cariño por ninguno de sus hijos, no se molestó en estar presente en la vida de ninguno, y siempre se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, su relación con Blaine empeoró aún más cuando este salió del closet a los 14 años, y su padre decidió que ya no valía la pena. Su madre, por otro lado intentaba estar un poco mas presente en sus vidas y, cuando no estaba trabajando en un diseño de indumentaria, intentaba entablar conversaciones con ellos, que no iban muy lejos, pero al menos lo intentaba, eso sí, cuando su padre empezaba a gritarle y llamarlo nombres por 'ser una constante decepción', ella desaparecía y se encerraba en una de las muchas habitaciones de la gran residencia Anderson.

Por lo tanto eran solo ellos dos, solo se tenían el uno al otro para confiarse secretos y hablar sobre sentimientos, y ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir con ello, y estaban bien teniéndose el uno al otro. Claro, Blaine también tenía a Seb, pero el no era la clase de persona con la que dejaría que Angie hable por mucho tiempo, ya que era una mala influencia y Blaine era muy sobre protector cuando se trataba de su hermanita. Blaine siempre se preguntaba que hubiera dicho Michael si supiera que había estado en prisión por dos años, probablemente le habría gritado que era un idiota.

Luego de despegarse del eterno abrazo y cambiarse con la ropa que Sebastian le había llevado se despidió de el y llevó a Angie a caminar por el parque, un dos años podían haber cambiado muchas cosas, sin embargo, su cara seguía siendo igual de bonita que cuando la vio por última vez.

''Cuéntame, ¿Hubo algún cambio con papá?'' Preguntó amargamente, ese hombre no merecía llevar el título de 'padre'.

''Nop.'' Contestó la pequeña sin siquiera pensarlo mucho. ''Mientras no estabas contrataron a una niñera para que me vaya a buscar a la escuela, no creo que ni siquiera estén intentándolo.'' Contestó mirando al suelo.

''¿Y que pasó con las niñas de tu escuela?'' Blaine intentó cambiar de tema para no seguir entristeciendo a la niña. Grave error.

''Se puso peor, el otro día me empujaron y me caí al suelo, me hice esto.'' Angie señaló un pequeño moretón violaceo en su brazo . ''Siempre encuentran una manera de molestarme, dicen que soy rara porque paso mucho tiempo dibujando y porque no me interesan las mismas cosas que a ellas. Pasé muchos recreos y almuerzos encerrada en el baño llorando.'' Hizo una pausa, Blaine la miró atento, con el corazón roto y a la vez lleno de rabia. ''Pero luego recordaba lo que me dijiste el día que volví a casa llorando, me dijiste que la vida está llena de personas crueles que intentarán aplastar mi espíritu, pero que yo debo ser fuerte y demostrarles que soy mejor que ellos, no darles la satisfacción de verme llorar, y caminar con la frente en alto, sintiéndome bien, porque nadie más hará eso por mi.'' Le dio a su hermano con una sonrisa débil, este le acomodó los anteojos que lentamente se deslizaban por el tabique de su nariz amenazando con caer. Blaine hizo una nota mental recordándose que ir a golpear a las niñas que hicieron sentir mal a su hermana no sería una buena idea, ya que podía terminar en una celda de nuevo, lejos de Angie, y ahora todo lo que quería era estar ahí para ella.

''Eso era lo que Michael solía decirme.'' Le comentó el morocho al borde de las lágrimas. Ella solo asintió y lo abrazó fuertemente de nuevo.

''Prométeme que no te volverás a meter en problemas y no me dejarás de nuevo.'' Le dijo Angie mirándolo a los ojos. Blaine asintió, por mas que no supiera si podría mantener la promesa, ya que tenía un talento especial para meterse en problemas. Siguieron hablando hasta el atardecer, hasta que tuvo que dejarla en la casa de sus padres. Angie le comentó que su mejor y única amiga se había mudado a París, y que estaba feliz por ella, pero también se sentía sola y vacía, pero que ahora que el estaba de vuelta sentía que mejoraría.

Blaine meditó sobre eso en su viaje a pie hasta el departamento que compartía con Sebastian. Se sentía terrible por su hermana, que a los 11 años dijera que se sentía vacía no era nada bueno. No quería que en un futuro la vida de Angie sea como la de él. Antes de entrar a prisión su vida era...vacía, consistía en asistir a la secundaria, emborracharse diariamente incluyendo en noches de clases, cuando su cuerpo lo pedía tenía cosas de una sola noche con con algún chico dispuesto que se encontrara en el bar, del cual no sabía el nombre. Nunca se había enamorado, y lo único que le causaba una cantidad mínima de satisfacción era cantar en la ducha o en su habitación, ya que era algo que le encantaba hacer... y dudaba que alguna de esas cosas cambie ahora. Su vida no tenía motivación.

Claro, quería que Angie y Seb estén orgullosos de él y, claro, también le hubiese gustado que Michael también lo estuviera, pero su hermana ya lo adoraba. Y su mejor amigo se había rendido en sus intentos de convencerlo en hacer algo de su vida por satisfacción propia.

Al llegar al departamento abrió la puerta oxidada con la llave que Sebastian le había dad previamente antes irse para encontrarse con el mismo desastre que había dejado cuando se fue. Su amigo estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de color gris leyendo un libro.

''¿Ahora vas a contarme que fue de ti en estos años?'' Preguntó el joven de cabello castaño oscuro levantando la vista y dejando su libro a un lado.

''Te sorprendería lo aburrida que puede ser prisión, no es nada como en las películas.'' Dijo con una media sonrisa en moreno. Sebastian se levantó para darle un abrazo, de verdad habá extrañado a ese idiota.

Pasaron el resto de la noche comiendo restos de pizza que encontraron en la heladera, tomando cerveza y riendo de los anécdotas de que contaba Seb sobre su grupo de amigos. Blaine no podía esperar para reencontrarse con ellos.

Despreocupado, cuando sus párpados ya estaban cayéndose y su cuerpo pedía un par de horas de descanso, se rindió y cayó dormido profundamente. Extrañamente, con un buen presentimiento, como si sintiera que pronto la monotonía de su vida fuera a cambiar. Decidió ignorar ese sentimiento, pero cierta parte de el deseaba que sea verdad.

**Holaa, volví con otro fic de Klaine :) **

**Va a estar basado en Remember Me, pero no va a seguir completamente esa historia. Quizá esta hasta termine con un final feliz, aunque no prometo nada. *feel like Ryan* **

**Este capítulo fue como la introducción de Blaine, en el próximo va a haber un poco de introducción de Kurt y se va a ir formando la trama.**

**No pensaba subir esto hasta no terminar el fic Kurtbastian, pero cuando terminé de escribir el primer capítulo me emocioné y quería que ustedes lo vieran. No prometo que voy a actualizar rápido esta historia, más aún ahora que en el colegio me empezaron a dar exámenes y con el otro fic también en progreso, así que si les llega a gustar les pido perdón por adelantado :) **

**Para los que vieron la película, iba a ser mas original y cambiar el nombre, pero me encanta el nombre Michael xD**


	2. Chapter 2

''Prometiste que lo dejarías.'' Le recordó Angie a su hermano mayor mientras este exhalaba humo y volvía a acercarse el cigarrillo a la boca.

''Lo sé.'' Fue todo lo que respondió Blaine.

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol en el parque más cercano a la escuela de Angie, era un lugar donde abundaba la naturaleza, la paz y las sonrisas, -Blaine se preguntaban cuantas de ellas eran falsas-. Rompiendo su rutina de ir a Starbucks a merendar, ese día habían decidido quedarse allí. Nunca antes habían pasado la tarde allí, no porque no les gustara el lugar, si no porque en ese horario el parque estaba repleto de niñas uniformadas con cabellos perfectamente recogidos, las mismas que molestaban a Angie en la escuela.

''¿Por qué crees que no les gusto?'' Preguntó la pequeña mirándolas fijamente. Al no entender de que hablaba, Blaine volteó para verla y comprendió.

''Porque son estúpidas.'' Respondió simplemente el mayor. ''No te entienden, así que prefieren tacharte de rara en lugar de intentar comprenderte. También estoy seguro de que son la clase de persona que necesita derribar a los demás para sentirse bien.''

''¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?'' Preguntó Angie nuevamente.

''Tu único deber es ser feliz, ¿Sabes? A tu edad yo no comprendía eso e intentaba complacer a todos todo el tiempo, pero sé que tú eres mas inteligente de lo que yo era, y también tienes un sabio hermano para guiarte con sus consejos.'' Dijo ganándose una risa por parte de Angie.

''¿Y por qué crees que no le gusto a papá?'' Volvió a preguntar la menor. Blaine se quedó helado y esperó unos segundos para contestar.

''¿Por qué lo dices?''

''El nunca quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, y nunca me escucha.'' Respondió la mejor comenzando a jugar con el pasto, arrancándolo y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

''Puedes querer a alguien y no querer pasar tiempo con ellos. ¿Recuerdas la navidad cuando la tía Sara fue a casa a pasar la noche y mamá no quería compartir una habitación con ella porque tenía miedo de cometer un homicidio navideño?'' Angie rió ante el recuerdo. ''Y aún así se quieren, aunque no les guste pasar tiempo juntas.''

''Pero no creo que eso pase muy a menudo con otras personas.''

''¿A que te refieres?'' Preguntó el muchacho de ojos miel con intriga, las teorías de su hermana menor siempre lo impresionaban.

''Creo que si en verdad quieres a alguien todo el tiempo en el mundo no es suficiente, nunca te cansarías de ellos.'' Respondió simplemente la rubia.

''Eres muy inteligente, deberías dejar de leer tantos libros, me harás quedar mal.'' La niña solo el sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. ''Solo bromeaba, estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano.''

''¿Tienes a alguien así?'' El moreno la miró, dándole a entender que no sabía a que se refería. '' Me refiero a alguien con quien puedes pasar tiempo y nunca cansarte.''

''Por supuesto, tú y Seb.''

''Me refiero a alguien especial...'' Angie lo miró como su la pregunta fuera obvia, pero su hermano seguía sin entender, la rubia suspiró.''Estoy intentando preguntarte si tienes novio, ¿Ok?''

''En ese caso, no.''

''¿Me prometes que me dirás cuando tengas uno?''

''¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa?'' Blaine estaba extrañado por la insistencia de su hermana, aunque esa era la manera en la que siempre se salía con la suya. La niña solo lo miró fijamente. ''Está bien, lo prometo ¿Si? Ahora vayamos a conseguir un batido.'' Dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su hermana a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

El impacto de una almohada sobre su cabeza hizo que Blaine se despertara súbitamente. El morocho solo la aferró a sí mismo intentando cubrirse las orejas con ella, negándose a abrir los ojos. Era viernes, después de todo.

''Despierta, empiezas la universidad hoy.'' Escuchó decir a Sebastian mientras este tironeaba de la almohada y lo sacudía.

''¿¡Que!?'' Preguntó Blaine alterado, queriendo asegurarse de que sus oídos no le habían mentido.

''Empiezas hoy, levántate.'' Le confirmó su amigo.

''P-pero no tengo nada.'' Dijo el morocho finalmente abriendo los ojos lentamente.''

''Solo toma un cuaderno y un lápiz y vamos, llegaremos tarde si no te apuras.'' Dijo su amigo tomando un cuaderno azul y un lápiz y se los lanzó a la cama. Luego levantó la persiana del gran ventanal del cuarto, haciendo que Blaine soltara un quejido.

El moreno suspiró, este iba a ser un día largo...

* * *

''¿Quien puede decirme, moralmente, de que se trata Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible?'' Preguntó el profesor a la clase, el cual Blaine aún no había decidido si lucía como un traficante de drogas o una especie de hippie, era una mezcla de ambos. Sin embargo, era alto, joven, tenía unos ojos verdes gigantes y una barba de tres días, a Blaine no le importaría llevárselo a casa, desafortunadamente, si su gaydar no le mentía, -y este nunca le fallaba- era heterosexual. Al menos el profesor le ponía algo interesante a la clase de literatura. '_Claro, si dejamos de lado cada palabra dice', _Pensó Blaine, quien estaba bastante seguro de que el tipo era un filósofo frustrado, y por eso usaba a su clase para compensar sus sueños perdidos...

''¿Sí, sr. Hummel?'' Dijo el prosefor, -Andrew- al ver la mano del muchacho alzada, sacando a Blaine se sus pensamientos.

''En realidad trata de muchas cosas, trata de sobre cómo nunca es tarde para encaminar tu vida en el camino correcto y empezar desde cero, sobre como nos permitimos amar y ser amados por las personas que _creemos _merecer, aunque en el fondo sepamos que no son las correctas, sobre como todo cambia dependiendo del punto de vista,'' Hizo una pausa. En esa pausa Blaine lo miró detalladamente, el joven tenía una piel pálida inmaculada, labios carnosos, mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos simplemente preciosos, de los cuales no podía decifrar el color, era delicado con sus movimientos al mover las manos y hacer dibujos en el aire a medida que explicaba, lo que le pareció un gesto adorable. ''Pero creo que básicamente es sobre ser feliz, y hacer lo que sentimos que es correcto, porque aunque es bueno reflexionar y pensar en los demás, el amor y la vida son sobre acciones, y sobre muchos puntos de vista, y es humano cometer errores.''

''Esa es una muy buena respuesta, hay que vivir el momento. ¿Alguien más?'' Preguntó dirigiéndose a la clase nuevamente.

La verdad, era que Blaine no había leído el libro, pero la manera en la que ese chico lo describió lo impresionó, y lo hizo querer conocerlo.

El chico le recordaba a a Michael...

* * *

**Hola :) **

**Primero quiero pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado en semanas**

**Espero que haber hecho que por lo menos a alguien le den ganas de leer Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible xD es un libro hermoso, se los recomiendo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo dos capítulos de una sola vez, así que les dejo un adelanto del próximo: **

''Ve a hablarle.'' Lo animó su amigo, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada por parte de Blaine. ''Vamos, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? Además me gustaría poder dejar de llamarlo _el chico lindo de la clase de literatura_, es muy largo.''

...

Dirigió su mirada a unos de los rincones del bar, cerca de la barra, lo que vio lo dejó asombrado: Kurt, con un vaso medio lleno en la mano, moviendo las caderas suavemente al ritmos de la música, mientras las luces continuaban parpadeando sobre el, dejando notar el leve sudor que perlaba su frente, el moreno estaba seguro de que podría quedarse allí, solo mirándolo toda la noche.

**Saquen sus conclusiones xD Lo tengo todo escrito, así que lo subiré pronto. **

**Espero sus comentarios :) **

**Cuídense, les mando un abrazo de oso **


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando ambos salieron del establecimiento, Blaine y Sebastian fueron a tomar un café, pasa su suerte, había una cafetería muy cerca de la universidad, parecía que muchos estudiantes aprovechaban la cercanía del lugar a la universidad, ya que el lugar estaba repleto de personas de su edad sentados con pilas de libros o cuadernos con apuntes, era un lugar muy tranquilo para estudiar, y abundaba el aroma a café fresco. Seb estuvo interrogando a Blaine y este le contó sobre su aburrido primer día y sobre el chico lindo que vio en la clase de literatura, también el joven de ojos verdes tuvo que explicarle a su mejor amigo que tuvo que coquetear con el chico que se ocupaba de las admisiones para conseguir que los dejen entrar a ambos. Cuando iban a retirarse de la cafetería, algo llamó la atención de Blaine, en una mesa alejada del resto, reconoció al chico que había visto en clase.

''¿Que pasa?'' Preguntó el más alto al ver que su amigo no avanzaba.

''Ahí está, el chico de la clase de literatura.'' Explicó Blaine sin moverse.

''Ve a hablarle.'' Lo animó su amigo, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada por parte de Blaine. ''Vamos, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? Además me gustaría poder dejar de llamarlo _el chico lindo de la clase de literatura_, es muy largo.'' El otro chico se quedó un momento pensando. Sebastian perdió la paciencia y comenzó a empujarlo en dirección a la mesa. ''No te acobardes, el chico es lindo, si no le hablas tú, le hablaré yo.'' Blaine respiró hondo y comenzó a acercarse, -esta vez voluntariamente- a la mesa donde estaba sentado el chico de piel de porcelana.

''Hey.'' Saludó. El chico lo miró extrañado, pero aún así contestó.

''Hola.'' Respondió mirando a Blaine con esos grandes ojos azules, esperando que diga algo.

''Estoy contigo en la clase de literatura.'' Comentó Blaine.'' Lo que dijiste hoy sobre el libro fue genial.'' El moreno intentaba con todas sus fuerzas al menos acordarse del nombre del libro. ''Realmente capturaste la-''

''¿Leíste el libro?'' Interrumpió el chico lanzándole una mirada que decía _'¿realmente?' _Blaine rió.

''No, pero la manera en la que lo describiste lo hizo sonar interesante, eres realmente bueno con las palabras. Me llamo Blaine, por cierto.''

''Kurt.'' _'Tu nombre es tan lindo como tú.' _Blaine se contuvo de decir, hubiera asustado a Kurt, además no acostumbraba a decir cosas cursis, dado que nunca tuvo alguien a quien decircelo. ''Y gracias, es herencia familiar, supongo. Mi madre era escritora, nunca hizo ningún proyecto grande, le gustaba mucho la poesía... y no se por qué acabo de decir eso, perdón.''

''No te preocupes, inspiro confianza, tiendo a hacerlo.'' Dijo sonriendo. ''Suena como una gran persona, y también como que podría enseñarte muy buenas cosas.''

''Ella... murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.''

''Lo lamento mucho.'' Se apresuró a decir, sintiéndose terrible.

''No te preocupes.'' Kurt lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos y, joder, sus ojos eran hermosos. Blaine respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca...

''¿Te gustaría, uhm, salir conmigo alguna vez? Para conocernos mejor.'' Los segundos que el otro joven tardó en contestar parecieron horas para Blaine.

''Me parece bien.'' Aceptó Kurt, el moreno sonrió.

''¿Mañana por la noche?''

''Sí.'' Se miraron sonrientes por un rato antes de intercambiar sus números de celular. Blaine recordó que Sebastian lo estaba esperando. Se despidió de Kurt y caminó hasta que su amigo, quien lo esperaba en la puerta. Al verlo sonriendo, el chico de ojos verdes lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

''¿Blainey tiene una cita?'' Lo molestó.

''Cállate.'' Dijo el muchacho de ojos miel, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el departamento.

* * *

Esa misma noche, los dos amigos decidieron ir a _Callbacks_, un bar no muy lejos del departamento, como acostumbraban a hacer desde hace tiempo. El morocho disfrutaba asistir a bares, pero eso era lo que siempre hacían, y por primera vez en su vida, la monotonía lo estaba cansando y eso incluía Callbacks, especialmente Callbacks.

El lugar era tranquilo, la oscuridad hacía contraste con las luces coloridas del techo, la música retumbaba en sus oídos, era una canción mayormente electrónica de la cual Blaine sabía las pocas lineas que poseía.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

No había mucha gente, lo que era raro siendo viernes, aún así había bastantes cuerpos rozándose bajo las luces parpadeantes. Sebastian era uno de ellos, se encontraba bailando apegado a Jeff, su _no-novio_, ya que ambos quería ser exclusivos, pero el orgullo y el miedo se los impedía. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Blaine se había enojado con su mejor amigo por dejarlo solo, pero sabía que Jeff era importante para él.

Dirigió su mirada a unos de los rincones del bar, cerca de la barra, lo que vio lo dejó asombrado: Kurt, con un vaso medio lleno en la mano, moviendo las caderas suavemente al ritmos de la música, mientras las luces continuaban parpadeando sobre el, dejando notar el leve sudor que perlaba su frente, el moreno estaba seguro de que podría quedarse allí, solo mirándolo toda la noche.

_I could be the one to set you free._

Casi inconscientemente, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente al castaño, y comenzó a bailar junto a el. El oji-azul se sobresaltó debido a la sorpresa, pero continuó bailando y cantando la canción.

_When you need a way to beat the pressure down_

_When you need to find a way to breath._

Blaine lo miró a los ojos y este le sonrió y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, con cuidado de no derramar el contenido del vaso. Blaine estaba seguro de que ese gesto probablemente era efecto de lo que sea que estaba tomando, pero no le importó, posó sus manos en sus caderas y continuó moviéndose.

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one to set you free_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one to set you free_

De repente algo los separó, y segundos mas tarde pudieron distinguir a un chico rubio de cabello ondulado parado entre medio de ellos.

''¿Adam?'' Preguntó Kurt algo mareado. ''Aléjate, te dije que no quería verte.'' El castaño se alejaba de él e intentaba acercarse a Blaine nuevamente.

''Kurt, déjame hablar contigo.'' _'Tiene un acento gracioso' _Pensó Blaine para sus adentros. Kurt, ya a su lado no contestó, pero se dedicó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. ''No te escondas, tenemos que hablar.'' Dijo tomándolo de la muñeca haciendo una ademán de llevárselo, pero el moreno lo detuvo.

''Kurt dijo que no.'' Le dijo atrayendo al mareado castaño hacia sí mismo mientras apretaba lo puños y le lanzaba su mirada más intimidante, recordando que no podía hacer nada violento debido a su libertad condicional. Adam solo negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, perdiéndose entre la gente.

''¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?'' Le preguntó a Kurt, que nuevamente había pasado sus brazos por su cuello.

''Bueno.'' Fue todo lo que contestó este.

En el camino Kurt no dejó de quejarse de Adam mientras lo guiaba hasta su casa. Le contó que era su ex novio, y que cuando le había pedido un tiempo, Adam confesó que lo había engañado, desde ese entonces Kurt le pidió que se alejara, pero cada vez que se encontraban él hacía lo mismo. Cuando estaban a una cuadra antes de llegar, el castaño se despidió.

''Me despediré aquí, mi padre es algo sobre protector y seguramente ya estará enojado conmigo por llegar tarde. Buenas noches.'' El oji-azul le dio un beso en la mejilla. ''Gracias por acompañarme.'' Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta de su casa.

Blaine también dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta su departamento...

En medio de la noche, escuchó la puerta abrirse y se levantó, seguramente era Sebastian, caminó hasta el living y, efectivamente Sebastian estaba allí, acompañado por Jeff.

''¿Por que tardaron tanto?'' Preguntó el moreno mientras los miraba detalladamente, ambos tenían el pelo revuelto y parecían estar borrachos, aunque de los dos Jeff era el más sobrio. ''No, no me digan, hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría que dejáramos en secreto.''

''Te seguimos hasta la casa de Kurt, y luego tomamos el camino _laaaargo _por el parque.'' Explicó Sebastian. ''El padre de Kurt es un policía, tenía el uniforme y todo.''

''Vamos a domir Seb.'' El rubio comenzó a empujarlo hacia su cuarto.

''¿Te quedarás hoy?'' Preguntó Sebastian intentando convencerlo con su mejor mirada de perrito mojado. Jeff negó con la cabeza. ''Pero duermo mejor cuando estás aquí...'' Lloriqueó mientras se dejaba arrastrar hasta el dormitorio por Jeff. A los pocos minutos este salió del cuarto e hizo un ademán de despedirse de Blaine.

''Quédate, estoy seguro de que le gustará verte aquí en la mañana.'' Le comentó el moreno.

''Le dije que lo amaba, ¿Crees que lo recuerde en la mañana?'' Dijo el otro joven desilusionado.

''No lo sé, quédate a averiguarlo.'' Le dijo Blaine sonriendo. Jeff suspiró con una media sonrisa y caminó hacia el cuarto de Sebastian, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Blaine volvió a la cama y comenzó a pensar en lo que había dicho Sebastian, sobre que el padre de Kurt era policía...

Algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza y lo comprendió.

_Hummel._

El padre de Kurt era uno de los oficiales de policía con los que había batallado constantemente en su estadía en prisión.

**Espero que les haya gustado :) **

**En el capítulo que viene se van a empezar a complicar las cosas y Blaine va a tener que decidir algo importante, y Angie va a reaparecer. **

**La canción era I Could Be The One de Avicii ft. Nicky Romero, por si a alguien le interesa, a mi personalmente me da tranquilidad**

**Espero haberle casuado ternura a alguien con Jeff y Seb, sé que es una pareja que quizá no se ve mucho pero a mi me parece adorable :3 **

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones **

**Les mando un beso grande.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine despertó sobresaltado por el sonido de una canción de_ Blink 182_, proviniendo de su celular, el cual se encontraba bajo su almohada. Las primeras semanas luego de mudarse a aquel departamento con Sebastian, había tenido varios 'debates amistosos' con los vecinos, que consideraban muy temprano, o muy tarde el horario en el que el moreno decidía escuchar música a todo volumen, el siempre contestaba que _nunca_ era muy temprano para_ Blink 182. _Hoy, sin embargo, siendo las nueve y media de la mañana de un sábado, definitivamente era muy temprano para cualquier tipo de música.

Rápidamente se enderezó en la cama, palmeando las sábanas blancas en busca de su celular. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, reconoció el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla.

''No llamas para cancelar la cita, ¿Cierto?'' Fue lo primero que dijo Blaine al atender. Intentando sonar despreocupado, pero con miedo de que esa en verdad fuera la razón por la que el castaño lo llamaba.

''_No._'' Blaine suspiró en alivio. ''_Anoche..._'' Comenzó a hablar, pero al parecer no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.

''¿Que ocurre?''

''_El alcohol y yo somos incompatibles, y tiendo a hacer cosas estúpidas cuando lo consumo. Tengo unos recuerdos muy borrosos sobre lo que pasó anoche en el bar, solo recuerdo haber bailado contigo y haber visto a Adam en algún punto._'' Terminó de decir. Blaine casi podía oír como Kurt mordía su labio inferior.

''¿Y quieres que te aclare lo que pasó?'' Preguntó el muchacho de ojos miel.

''_Sería genial.'_' El moreno le contó a Kurt todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, intentando omitir las partes donde habían estado bailando juntos, y cuando casi no había espacio entre sus cuerpos. Luego de ese relato Kurt continuó quejándose de la actitud de Adam por unos quince minutos y luego terminaron la conversación, ya que, afectado por la resaca, el castaño decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una aspirina y dormir una larga siesta.

Luego de unos veinte minutos en los que Blaine se estiró y se entretuvo mirando lo fascinantes que eran los desperfectos y las variaciones de colores en su pared de ladrillo, decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina a desayunar.

Al llegar a ella, se encontró a Jeff riendo sentado sobre Sebastian, mientras que este le esparcía besos por todo el cuello, arrimados a la pequeña mesa ratona de la sala de estar. El café que yacía dentro de las tazas que había frente a ellos parecía ya estar frío, pero eso no parecía importarles en absoluto. Blaine sonrió mirándolos y se aclaró la garganta para hacerles saber que estaba allí, el único que se percató de su presencia fue el rubio, quien se volteó para mirarlo.

''Asumo que sí se acordó.'' Comentó Blaine. La expresión de Jeff cambió completamente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

''¿Acordarme de que?'' Preguntó Sebastian, levantando la cabeza.

''De nada.'' Le dijo rápidamente el rubio y lo tomó de la barbilla para plantarle un beso brusco en los labios. Sin decir más, Blaine comprendió claramente que su amigo no recordaba la confesión que su no-novio había hecho la noche anterior.

El morocho caminó pesadamente a causa del sueño hacia la encimera de la cocina y se sirvió en una taza el resto de café que todavía quedaba en la cafetera, luego se sentó en el sillón individual al lado del sofá donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes. Por un rato hablaron sobre cosas banales. Sebastian intentaba recapitular la noche anterior en su cabeza mientras Jeff se mordía en labio nerviosamente, para su suerte, no pudo recordar más que haber estado caminando en un parque junto a el. El rubio tuvo que irse temprano porque tenía que hacerse un chequeo con un médico, y por otro lado parecía querer salir de la habitación antes de que su amigo con beneficios recordara la confesión que le hizo la noche anterior.

Sebastian estaba lavando su taza cuando decidió que era adecuado traer el tema del padre de Kurt nuevamente.

''Lo que si recuerdo de la noche anterior, es que los seguimos hasta la casa de Kurt, y no estoy seguro pero si no fue efecto del vodka, vi al padre de Kurt con un uniforme de policía.'' El joven de ojos verdes se volteó y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

''¿Como sabes que realmente era su padre?'' Le preguntó el moreno. Queriendo probar los dotes de detective que su mejor amigo parecía creer que había obtenido.

''Quizá el hecho de que lo llamó _hijo_ fue una buena pista para descifrarlo '' Contestó Sebastian, el moreno rió, negando con su cabeza. Luego su expresión se volvió más seria.

''El padre de Kurt es uno de los oficiales con los que tuve que lidiar en prisión.'' Comentó recordando. ''Con el especialmente nos hacíamos la vida imposible mutuamente. Era como una rutina, no podíamos empezar el día sin perjudicar al otro.''

''Y tu tienes una cita con su hijo, es la oportunidad perfecta.'' El muchacho de ojos verdes se dio vuelta y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Blaine no comprendía de que estaba hablando.

''¿Oportunidad para qué?''

''Para vengarte de él.'' Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

''¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que luego de la cita lo invite a pasar y lo secuestre?''

''No seas estúpido, no hay suficiente espacio en el armario para eso.'' Contestó su amigo rodando los ojos, con la misma actitud que antes.

''¿Entonces que pretendes que haga?'' Blaine quería saber a donde iba todo esto. La mente de su amigo funcionaba de una manera...especial, y sus ideas podían ser tan buenas como malas.

''Lo que digo, es que es tu oportunidad de vengarte.'' El joven se sentó junto a Blaine en el sofá y lo miró. ''Enamóralo, haz que caiga a tus pies, que te entregue hasta la última fibra de su ser, y luego déjalo de la manera más cruel.'' Blaine frunció el ceño mostrando desaprobación, así que intentó convencerlo de que su idea era genial. ''Cuando llegó tarde ayer a su casa se puso furioso y comenzó a gritarle, deberías haberlo visto. Y no parecía un acto de agresión, sino se preocupación, es su padre, y realmente lo cuida como si todavía fuera un niño. La cuestión es que ya no lo es, y hay ciertas cosas que están fuera de su alcance. Si haces lo que digo, le demostrarás que nadie puede meterse con Blaine Anderson, y saldrás ileso, porque ciertamente no puede arrestarte por romper el corazón de su hijo. Es un plan a prueba de idiotas.''

El moreno continuó pensándolo. Sí, era un buen plan y, ¿En verdad iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Hummel? Diablos, no. Pero había una pequeña voz en su cabeza -la misma que le decía que no tome otra copa cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio cada vez que iba a un bar, pero que Blaine decidía ignorar con frecuencia- que le decía que era una mala idea, porque realmente no había conocido a Kurt, pero parecía una persona muy inocente y dulce, no sabía si podría mirar esos deslumbrantes ojos azules y romper su corazón cuando llegara el momento. Su miedo no tenía nada que ver con amor, ya que nunca había experimentado dicha emoción, y ciertamente no lo haría con Kurt por más hermoso que fuera, simplemente con los años Blaine se dijo a si mismo que no estaba en su naturaleza enamorarse, se obligó a creer eso, fue lo más fácil. Nuevamente, volvió a dejar la pequeña voz de lado, dejando que los pensamientos de vengarse de Burt lo consumieran. Era un plan.

''Lo haré.'' Accedió finalmente, su amigo lo miró con una sonrisa triunfadora.

**Holaa! De nuevo, perdón por tardar en actualizar (Creo que en ningún capítulo voy a poder no escribir eso) **

**Espero que les haya gustado:) Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones **

**Al final no hice reaparecer a Angie, pero aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y será bueno. **

**Les mando un abrazo **


End file.
